Something that I Want
by Sophonie Etoiles
Summary: Apakah gadis itu tahu bahwa ia tidak meminta apa-apa? Demi Tuhan, ia hanya membutuhkan gadis itu di sampingnya, di sisinya. Dan itu sudah cukup...


Spoiler dari Karena Aku Mencintaimu untuk penggemar Scorpily

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

**Penulis:** Sophonie Estoiles

**Peringatan:** Scorpily Drama/Angst

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy mengerjap muram.

Hatinya merasa remuk sekali lagi. Tadi, ia menampar Rose dengan kasar dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidak bersikap egois karena memintanya membalas cinta gadis itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak menamparnya tadi. Setidaknya, tidak harus sampai membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan menganggapnya pemuda kasar dan temperamental. Setidaknya, ia menerima cinta gadis itu. Menggantungkan cinta pada Rose Weasley, bukannya malah memberikan hatinya dengan mudah pada Lily Potter yang tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Rose Weasley yang mencintainya dengan tulus sedari dulu, bukannya pada Lily Potter yang tidak pernah ia ketahui hatinya. Seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada sahabat cantiknya yang dapat membalas cintanya...

Berbagai macam 'setidaknya' dan 'seharusnya' berkecamuk di dalam batin Scorpius, menyerangnya bagaikan anak panah yang melecut cepat tanpa reda.

_Tapi kau tidak mencintainya, kau mencintai Lily Luna, gadis beraroma hutan yang memiliki hatimu dalam genggaman tangannya, _Batinnya berkata, membuat Scorpius menggemeretakkan giginya dengan keras.

Selama tujuh belas tahun dalam kehidupannya, ia tak pernah merasa rapuh seperti ini. Ia tak pernah patah hati, tak pernah disakiti oleh kaum bernama wanita. Tapi ini? Hanya mengingat wajah sedih Lily Luna saja hatinya sudah teriris-iris dan dadanya terasa sesak. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu meringis kesakitan atau memperjuangkan hidupnya membuatnya rela menggantikannya, mengambil semua rasa sakit dan frustasi yang menggerogotinya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Cinta setengah mati yang membuat manusia rela melakukan apapun untuk menggapainya? Cinta yang membuat seseorang manusia bisa melupakan jati dirinya?

Bukankah Dad dan Mom-nya berkata bahwa cinta itu manis? Cinta itu indah? Cinta itu bahagia?

Tapi coba lihat apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia sakit hati, ia sangat sakit dan tersiksa baik batin maupun raga karena gadis itu. Ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali gadis itu menangis menahan sakitnya. Ia selalu merasa api melahap hatinya saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum pada laki-laki lain yang bukan dirinya. Ia selalu merasa rapuh saat gadis itu terjatuh pingsan seakan-akan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan ia merasa dunianya akan runtuh saat mengetahui gadis itu mengidap sebuah penyakit berbahaya yang menyerang jantung dan organ tubuhnya. Penyakit ganas yang membuat semua dokter profesional menunduk dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

Astaga, ingin sekali ia membunuh dokter-dokter payah itu dengan sihirnya. Coba bayangkan, mereka ini penyihir! Setidaknya, apa yang tidak dapat dilakukan penyihir-penyihir hebat seperti mereka? Apakah mereka tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu? Menciptakan ramuan anti-sakit atau ramuan keabadian sekalian kalau perlu.

Sialan, mengapa dadanya terus bergemuruh seperti ini?

Bila semua orang sudah menyerah, Scorpius Malfoy tetap akan teguh dan berdiri tegak tanpa menyerah. Meskipun seluruh dunia mengatakan hal buruk tentang gadis itu, Scorpius akan menutup kedua telinganya dan terus melangkah ke depan.

Ia tidak meminta syarat. Cintanya pada gadis itu tidak bersyarat. Ia hanya memerlukan gadis itu di sisinya. Berdiri disampingnya. Hanya itu, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Astaga. Bisakah jantungnya terdiam sebentar dan menghentikan gejolak sakit di dadanya?

* * *

Lily Luna Potter tersenyum kecut.

Matanya mengerjap-kerjap, mencoba menahan sakit yang menusuk-tusuk dada kirinya. Meremas seragam Gryffindornya, Lily berjalan tertatih menuju tembok, mencoba menyandarkan bahu mungilnya yang lelah ke batu dingin di sana.

Astaga, mengapa sakitnya harus kambuh disaat seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang lewat dan menemukannya?

Lily menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa, bayangan Scorpius Malfoy berkelebat dalam otaknya dan membuat dadanya terasa lebih nyeri daripada sebelumnya.

Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang? Apakah sekarang ia tengah berkencan dengan Rose Weasley? Menciumnya dan merengkuhnya? Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan membisikkan kata-kata halus penuh cinta?

_Astaga. Apa-apaan gagasan itu?_ Lily menggeleng lemah. Tidak, jangan katakan bahwa ia mulai cemburu pada Rose?

Pelan-pelan, Lily mereguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dadanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, tapi sepertinya ia belum mampu berjalan. Kakinya masih terasa bergetar dan tangannya terasa lemas seperti agar-agar.

Diam-diam Lily memejamkan mata, menahan airmatanya yang mulai menyeruak meminta keluar dari mata cokelatnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, membiarkan bibirnya koyak dan mengeluarkan darah amis yang membasahi bibir dan kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyukai Scorpius Malfoy. Tidak boleh, terlebih lagi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Membalas perasaan pemuda itu hanya membuat pemuda itu sakit hati. Dan membalas perasaan pemuda itu hanya akan membuat mereka berdua merasa sakit.

Scorpius Malfoy berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Pemuda cerdas dan potensial itu berhak mendapatkan yang sempurna. Mendapatkan hak dan cinta yang lebih baik daripada cintanya. Mendapatkan wanita impian yang cantik, cerdas dan bermasa depan cerah, bukan gadis rapuh penyakitan.

Dada Lily terasa nyeri kembali.

Gadis itu bukanlah dirinya. Bukan, karena ia bukanlah gambaran yang tepat untuk gadis sempurna itu.

Wajahnya tidak cantik dan manis. Ia pucat, pucat layaknya ditudungi kain tipis rembulan. Ia sakit, terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan hal-hal berbau sentimentil seperti cinta antar kekasih. Ia terlalu sakit hingga dokter-dokter profesional yang ditemuinya—baik Muggle maupun sihir—hanya dapat tersenyum tipis sambil mencoba menghibur dirinya bahwa penyakitnya pasti akan sembuh.

Hiburan semu yang membuat dirinya semakin tertekan oleh rasa sakit dan frustasi, yang membuatnya menolak untuk memikirkan tentang cinta ataupun ungkapan perasaan yang dilemparkan kaum adam terhadapnya.

_Tapi Scorpius berbeda..._ Lily tersenyum getir, meremas erat kemeja putih dibalik jubahnya dengan erat karena dadanya kembali bergejolak.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy memang berbeda.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya di Malfoy Manor, saat usianya menginjak 10 tahun—satu tahun dibawah Scorpius—Lily sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki itu memang berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Laki-laki selalu melindunginya, menyayanginya dan protektif kepadanya. Bahkan saat tiga tahun lalu dokter dan healer mendiagnosisnya terkena penyakit jantung yang menyesakkan.

Mata laki-laki itu yang berpijar saat sedang berbicara. Kecupan penuh hasrat darinya yang membuat tubuh Lily bergetar. Senyum dingin yang dilemparkannya saat pertama kali bersua. Pelukannya yang hangat dan nyaman dan membuat Lily bersandar padanya, percaya sepenuhnya pada sosok Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Hanya tatapan pemuda itu, pelukan pemuda itu dan ciuman pemuda itu yang dapat membuat dirinya merasakan sebuah gelenyar aneh diperutnya. Dan membuat jantungnya yang malang bergejolak dan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Membuat dirinya berasa benar dan tepat.

Tapi, apakah ia pantas?

_Pantaskah ia mencintai lelaki itu? Membalas perasaannya?_ Pikirnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum getir.

Pantaskah ia berharap lelaki itu berdampingan bersamanya? Duduk disebelahnya? Dan berjalan disampingnya? Apakah harapannya terlalu besar? Apakah keinginannya berlebihan?

_Tuhan_, Lily mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berlinangan air. _Apakah boleh aku bersama disisinya barang sebentar saja?_

Sial, mengapa jantungnya terasa amat sakit seperti ini?

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal sembari memandangi Peta Perampok yang dipinjamnya dari teman sekamarnya, Albus Potter yang mahsyur dan terkenal.

Lily Luna Potter tidak ada dikamarnya dan ia amat cemas, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Menurut Alice Longbottom—putri tunggal Profesor Longbottom dan Hannah Longbottom yang juga merupakan teman sekamar Lily—gadis berambut merah gelap itu sudah lama meninggalkan asrama, kira-kira saat Scorpius pergi dari bilik Singa Emas itu setelah Lily memintanya menjawab pertanyaan Rose Weasley dan menemuinya di bawah pohon Dedalu Perkasa.

_Apakah gadis itu mengikutinya?_ Sebersit harapan terbit dalam kepala Scorpius. _Apakah gadis khawatir akan dirinya?_

Setidaknya, jika benar begitu adanya, tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap bukan?

Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya. Astaga, sepertinya otaknya mulai korslet. Sepertinya gadis itu membawa dampak baru yang merubah tipikal seorang Malfoy dalam nadinya. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja yang berubah.

Sejak ia mengenal gadis itu, tanpa sadar ia telah mengutamakan kepentingan gadis itu daripada kepentingannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia dapat melakukan hal-hal mustahil dan tak masuk akal seperti yang disedang dilakukannya ini.

Scorpius menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum getir. Ya ini semua karena gadis ini. Gadis berambut merah gelap dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Gadis bermanik cokelat keemasan yang memegang kendali penuh atas hati, jiwa dan raganya.

Mata Scorpius berputar cepat, melirik sigap kiri dan kanannya. Peta di tangannya menunjukkan adanya keberadaan Lily Luna Potter disini. Tapi mengapa ia tak melihat gadis itu, bahkan secuil rambut merahnya pun tidak disini?

Aneh, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Peta ini...

Nama Lily Luna Potter suka muncul dan menghilang bagaikan berkedip. Kadang kedipan jejak kaki itu tampak sangat jelas, namun sekarang kedipan itu tampak pudar dan kusam, seolah-olah ingin menghilang dari dalam peta.

_Apakah terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu? _Batin Scorpius khawatir. Apakah gadis itu... Apakah ia...?

Sebuah suara batuk terdengar, kira-kira berjarak 5 meter dari sisi kanan Scorpius. Pemuda itu menoleh sigap, menutup rapat petanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju koridor Menara Jam yang sepi dan lengang, begitu berhati-hati seolah-olah takut lantai kayu dibawahnya ambruk karena langkahnya.

Suara ini... Ia kenal suara ini... Suara ini... Suara yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, dalam bayangannya. Suara ini, suara yang membuatnya dapat berdiri tegak dan tersenyum tenang. Suara ini...

"Potter?"

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
